


Once Upon A Time

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Confession, F/F, This is not for those who don’t like religion, also I am not familiar with religion I am sorry, kat don’t listen to bare at midnight, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Once Upon A Time...Alyssa held Emma’s hand and love was not a crime.But, not all stories start with Once Upon A Time and end with Happily Ever After.





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: don’t listen to bare at midnight
> 
> For best reading purposes (and suffering) listen to Once Upon A Time and Cross from Bare: A Pop Opera and look up the summary of the musical on Wikipedia! But, it’s not necessary. Sorry for all the religion stuff, religion does seem to be a large part of alyssa’s Life so writing bare and not including it would be rough.

Once upon a time…

That’s how all good stories started, right? Every fairytale started with Once Upon a Time, and ended with They All Lived Happily After, The End. Alyssa loved fairy tales, she has since she was a kid. Surely this would be like the fairy tales she had fallen in love with, right? 

Loving Emma wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t supposed to be bad. Gay marriage is legal in all fifty states, and yet, they were confined to the band closet, stealing kisses and holding hands at the movies after it was dark. Emma always told her it was going to be okay, that they were never going to be caught. No one would ever know about them until they wouldn’t them to know. But...Emma was gone, and their secret was out. Kaylee and Shelby knew, and it was only a matter of time before everyone else did too. 

Everything has been perfectly laid out in Alyssa’s head. Go to prom, the real one, with Emma. Dance together. Enjoy the night. Have everyone know because she was ready. Now that was out the window, and Emma wouldn’t answer her texts, calls, or her house visits. Betsy always let her in, but Alyssa assumes Emma told her, or the Broadway actors did. Alyssa was alone again, standing like a fool searching for a sign. 

“Father?” she asked, kneeling in the confessional and signing the cross on herself. “I know I should have come sooner for this, and I know it’s late, but I wanted to tell to you. The Bible says that the love between two women is sin, but I love this girl, more than anyone else in the world. Please, Father, I know this isn’t right, but we also have to love everyone equally, and I can’t afford to lose her. You are the only place I have left,” Alyssa choked out, tears streaming down her face. 

“If I’m being honest, Father, I have lost my faith lately. I understand if you don’t want to help, or if our Lord doesn’t want to help, but I didn’t know where else to go. Ever since the prom, it seems like my entire world is falling apart,” she sniffled back the tears, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. “I’ve lost my best friends, and my girlfriend, and I think I’ve lost my faith, all within a matter of weeks. I didn’t know I could make so many mistakes in so little time. I’ve lost so many things that mean so much, I just don’t know where I can go.” 

“You always have the church, my child. The best thing you can do is force these feelings down, ignore them, they’re simply a phase. You’re just a child, things will change, I will keep your secret, just keep things quiet and everything will be fine,” the priest reassured, which only made Alyssa more upset. 

“Father, I can’t keep this quiet, my best friends know, and because of them, the whole school probably knows!” she cried, balling her sweater in her fists. 

“You know what the teachings are, my child!” the priest barked. “Love and marriage is between a man and a woman, that is what God intended. You know that’s what is in your heart, your mind is just filled with lies you’re seeing on social media. Go now, my child, and live, with The Spirit among you.” 

“Thank you, Father,” Alyssa croaked, signing the cross on herself before exiting the confessional with tears streaking her cheeks. This...This wasn’t a phase. Emma wasn’t a phase. Being gay wasn’t a phase. Alyssa Greene knew who she was, and she was a lesbian. 

As she walked home, Alyssa closed her eyes, visualizing the times she got to enjoy with Emma. Holding her hand made Alyssa feel like she was on top of the world, like everything was in place, like she knew exactly what she needed and how she had to execute it. With Emma’s hand gone from hers, Alyssa felt like her entire world was crumbling apart, tearing at the seams to reveal a poor, broken girl who was barely holding it together and had lost her sense of stability. She didn’t know what to do, but go up to her room and stay there. 

“Alyssa, why are your cheeks streaked with mascara? Were you crying?” her mother asked when she entered. 

“No, Mom. I just went to visit Daddy, that’s all,” Alyssa reassured, before going up to her room and dropping to her knees. “Lord..I..I don’t know where to start. Everywhere I go is a dead end. I thought confession was my light at the end of the tunnel, but all it did was throw a thick wool blanket over my eyes to try and hide me from reality. Father told me that I had to fake my way through life, act like I was something I was not — someone I was not — but isn’t lying a sin too? How is lying any better than homosexuality? Because we do it every day?” she fought back tears, but they all pooled over in one stream. 

“I can’t lose Emma more than I’ve already lost her, Lord. Emma was the best thing in my life. Emma made me laugh, and smile, and she made me feel like a person, not a product or trophy like my mother sometimes does. Emma made me feel loved, more than I had ever felt loved before. Lord, shouldn’t we love ourselves as we would our neighbors? Doesn’t that mean we love everyone equally, no matter what?” she asked, practically sobbing at this point. “I just don’t know where I’m going or what I’m doing at this point, Lord. I don’t know what to do, and I don’t know if Emma ever wants to see me again. I know this is my fault, and no matter how many times I apologize, I doubt she’ll ever forgive me.” 

Alyssa bowed her head wiping away her tears and taking a shuttery breath. “I’ve made so many mistakes, I just need help fixing some of them. Please,” she begged. 

Perhaps, unlike the fairy tales Alyssa loved so much, real life didn’t have the happy ending she craved. Real life didn’t have the beautiful “And they all live happily ever after” to tie the story up in a nice bow. But, there were ways to patch up life, and make it not as terrible. And a bit more happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and didn’t cry too much! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
